1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus configured to prevent a second door from being opened when a first door is closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a discharge lamp, such as a xenon lamp, which generates high luminance light, is provided as a light source of a light source apparatus for supplying illumination light to an endoscope, a projector, and the like. Further, between the discharge lamp and a lamp power source, there is provided an igniter for temporarily boosting the electric power supplied from the lamp power source to a high voltage. When the boosted high voltage is applied to the discharge lamp, a discharge is started in the discharge lamp, so that the discharge lamp is turned on.
In the case where consumables, such as the discharge lamp used in the light source apparatus are intended to be replaced, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-175043, after a lamp replacement door (first door) of the light source apparatus is opened, the discharge lamp is taken out together with a heat sink which holds the discharge lamp, so as to be replaced with a new discharge lamp, and thereafter the new discharge lamp is again housed in the light source apparatus. In this case, when the lamp replacement door is opened, a circuit breaker device is operated, so as to interrupt the power source circuit.
On the other hand, the igniter is also a consumable, but the igniter is provided in the inside of the light source apparatus because the igniter has a longer life and a lower frequency of replacement as compared with the discharge lamp. Therefore, when the igniter is replaced, a top cover is first removed, and then the igniter is taken out after a shield case covering the igniter is removed.